


The One with the Inconvenient Love Spell

by random_writer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, My First Smut, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_writer/pseuds/random_writer
Summary: Sometimes it seemed Merlin spent more time protecting Arthur from conniving love interests than genuine threats to Camelot. Not that Merlin minded, it was his destiny after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. 
> 
> Chapter One of this fic is pretty G rated. 
> 
> Chapter Two is for mature audiences. ;)

Love spells are notoriously difficult to break. That much had become obvious to Merlin after several women, and a few men, had attempted to bewitch the King, all with varying success. Sometimes, it seemed, Merlin spent more time protecting Arthur from conniving love interests than genuine threats to Camelot. Not that Merlin minded, it was his destiny after all.

Since Arthur had become King, Merlin used his magic more regularly to protect the King from the influence of sorcery. Merlin checked every gift for malicious spells, scanned every meal to ensure it was not laced with poison and studied every weapon for traces of sorcery. It was an impossible task, and it was exhausting.

That morning was no different. Before Merlin brought Arthur his breakfast, he detected a low-level spell on the prepared meal. It had become a regular event and Merlin thought little of it. Carelessly, he scraped the food out the window and replaced it with a meal from another plate. The pigs would have a field day with whatever love charm had been intended for Arthur. It never occurred to him that the meal wasn’t the thing which was enchanted, but the plate.  

***

“Good morning, sire.” Merlin said cheerfully as he opened the curtains and placed breakfast on the luxurious wooden table. Arthur groaned from beneath his throne of cushions and sheets. He rolled out of bed and shuffled blindly towards the table. Merlin would not describe Arthur Pendragon as a morning person, but he seemed particularly lethargic today. “Arthur, are you okay?”

“Yes.” Arthur grunted, his voice low and gravelly as he collapsed at the table. He squinted at the sun shining in from the wide window. “Would you close the curtains?”

Merlin’s face split into a cheeky grin.

“Absolutely, sire!” He yelled, taking pleasure in the flinch which Arthur desperately tried to hide. Merlin stomped across the room, his boots clinking loudly against the cool stone floor.

“Do you have no tact, Merlin?” Arthur groaned as he glared at his breakfast. “For someone who spends so much time at the tavern, you don’t have a lot of respect for the hangover.”

“I never get hangovers.” Merlin said. He suspected it had something to do with the fact that he was never actually at the tavern, but Arthur didn’t need to know that.

Arthur muttered something under his breath which sounded dangerously close to ‘lucky bastard’ and Merlin bit the inside of his cheek to suppress a smile.

Arthur stared at his breakfast for a few seconds before pushing away from the table and flopping back into bed.

“I can’t eat.” He groaned, and Merlin felt a pang of sympathy. Arthur had a lot to worry about, including the ever-present threat of Morganna. The poor guy deserved a break, something which was hard to come by as King of Camelot. Arthur brushed close to Merlin, their shoulders colliding as he stumbled towards his bed. 

“I’ll ask Gaius to prepare his hangover cure.” Merlin offered, rubbing his bruised shoulder.

“Hmmmrrrgh.” Arthur groaned before he fell back into a fitful sleep. Merlin collapsed at the head of the table, his stomach rumbling as he studied the heaped bowl of eggs and bacon. Without thinking, he snuck a slice of bacon on his way out the door.

***

Merlin was unaware of the significance of the bacon until later that morning. As the day wore on Merlin felt an unusual pressure begin to build in his chest.

“Gaius, have I ever told you that you have beautiful hands.” Gaius raised an eyebrow over his potions. He was just cleaning up after completing the hangover cure for Arthur. It sat in a neat little bottle on the table. Merlin tried not to think about the ingredients which it contained as he grimaced at its electric blue shade.

“What do you want, Merlin?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you.” Merlin said, aghast. He felt strange, like his heart was beating too fast. “You are like family, and I want you to know how important you are to me… I love you.”

“Are you feeling alright?” Gaius said, abandoning his potions to place his hand on Merlin’s forehead. Merlin rocked closer and couldn’t seem to prevent himself from wrapping his arms around the old man and squeezing.

“I love you so much.” Merlin couldn’t believe the words which were pouring from his mouth. As he spoke, the overwhelming pressure in his chest increased until Merlin could barely breathe. 

“Ah, thank you.” Gaius said, clearly suspicious as he untangled himself from Merlin’s hug. “I love you too.” Suddenly, the relentless pressure, which bordered on pain, vanished. Merlin sighed a breath of relief, then his face flushed a dark crimson.

“Ah, um. I ah…” Merlin stuttered as Gaius frowned at the young warlock. He grabbed the hangover cure Gaius had spent the morning perfecting and turned on his heel. “Gotta go.”

“Wait, Merlin!” Merlin didn’t look back, just bolted. He didn’t know what had gotten into him, only that he had to express his familial love for Gaius or he would have exploded. Perhaps if his mind weren’t under the influence of a potent love spell, Merlin would have thought this strange. Instead, he gripped the hangover cure tightly in his left hand and marched towards the castle. He had to get this to Arthur. Now.

***

“Hey, Merlin. Have you seen Arthur?” Gawain had a knack of appearing out of nowhere and thwarting Merlin’s plans, and today was no different. The strange burning in Merlin’s chest had begun to bubble into his throat, leaving a strange metallic taste in his mouth. He attempted to dart around Gawain, but barely managed half a step before the knight effectively cornered him in the long stone hallway.

“He’s sleeping off last night’s hangover.” Merlin said, his eyes darting over Gawain’s shoulder. He was so close to the King’s chambers. Just a few steps short.

“No he isn’t.”

“What?” Gawain had Merlin’s full attention. Suddenly, Merlin couldn’t help but notice the depth of Gawain’s kind brown eyes, or the lusciousness of his silky, dark hair. He was so strong. So reliable. Gawain offered his usual toothy smile, tinged with confusion, as he watched Merlin study his features.

“I just checked. He isn’t in his quarters.” Gawain said, taking a small step backwards as Merlin shuffled closer. “Maybe he went to the kitchen?”

“You are so smart, Gawain. Thank you for being such a good friend.” Merlin said. His eyes focused on Gawain as he took a step closer to the knight, who immediately began to back away. Gawain could face a charging bull with more confidence than he could a sentimental Merlin.

“You have saved my life more times than I can count.” Merlin continued to stalk Gawain until the knight was backed up against the opposite stone wall. Gawain let out a small hoof when his head hit stone, raising his arms defensively.

“You’ve done the same for me.” Gawain said warily.

Merlin’s chest was about to burst. His breathing was laboured and he his throat began to close up. He felt like he was drowning, that strange metallic taste only growing stronger as he approached Gawain. Merlin’s head span and for a moment he thought he would pass out. Against his will, Merlin’s arms reached forward and wrapped around Gawain’s broad shoulders. He pulled the knight into a warm embrace.

Gawain laughed nervously and patted Merlin on the shoulder.

“Ah, you okay?”

“You are the best friend a guy could ask for. I love you.” Merlin couldn’t see it, but Gawain’s eyes almost bulged out of his head.

“Have you been drinking?”

“No!” Merlin burst and pulled back so that he could look Gawain in the eyes. “I just needed to tell you how I feel.”

“Well, thanks.” Gawain said. He really didn’t know how to react to Merlin’s proclamation. Even he was surprised when he said, “I love you too, man.”

Immediately, Merlin’s desperate situation vanished. He choked in a lungful of air and coughed into his fist. As his mind cleared he took in Gawain’s stunned expression, realised what he had just said, and fled. He was in too much of a state of confused determination to realise that he had coughed sticky, red blood into his hand.

He had to find Arthur.

***

Merlin ran downstairs. Gawain was right, Arthur was ruled by his stomach. If he was out of bed, the first place he would visit would be the kitchen. Merlin burst into the steamy room packed full of servants with his chest heaving. He knew time was running out. He had to find Arthur soon or that strange, sick, breathless feeling would come over him again.

He was immediately hit with a wall of sensations. The kitchen was hot and humid. Everyone was drenched in sweat, even with the windows wide open. He was surrounded by the sound of pots and pans clattering as they were washed, or servants being yelled at if they got underfoot. The smell was intense. A combination of cooking meats, vegetables and doughy breads. It made Merlin’s stomach rumble and he was reminded that he had only eaten one slice of bacon today. The thought of the bacon made something stir in the back of his mind, but he pushed the sensation away.

Merlin darted through the chaos of the kitchen in search of the King, but found no sign. He was just about to stand up on a table and start yelling when he spotted Gwen loitering outside. Merlin couldn’t remember ever being so excited to see her.

“Gwen, have you seen Arthur?” Merlin asked. He swallowed around the metallic taste in his mouth as that feeling overcame him once again. He couldn’t seem to escape it. It was like the force of the outside world was crashing down upon him.

“No, I haven’t seen him since last night.” Gwen said, her eyes darting down to her clasped hands. “He drank a lot at the tavern.”

“You are so beautiful, Gwen.” Merlin said before the thought had fully formed in his brain.

“Thank you.” Gwen said with a shy smile. She began to play nervously with the frills on her flowing purple skirt.

“Really, you are beautiful; inside and out. I don’t know what I would have done without a loyal, honest, caring friend like you at Camelot.” Gwen’s eyes became misty. This time it was she who pulled Merlin in for a hug. Merlin couldn’t remember the last time he had received so many hugs in one day.

“I love you.” Gwen said the words before the curse could begin to punish Merlin, and provided him a moment of clarity. Something was wrong, and he most definitely needed help.

 _Arthur_. Merlin’s stomach flipped and he thought he might be sick. He couldn’t see Arthur. Who knew what he would admit to the King while under the effects of this highly inconvenient love spell?

“Gwen, I need your help.” Merlin said.

Gwen nodded knowingly and said, “Come with me.”

Merlin followed curiously, then picked up the pace as they darted through the castle’s long, maze-like stone halls. It was the middle of the day and the sun had grown large and hot in the sky. Merlin began to sweat as the curse returned to push the air from his lungs and made his heart race.  He didn’t have much time. He coughed into his hands and was horrified to notice the sticky blood which spilled over his fingers.

“Gwen…” Merlin was dying.

“It’s okay. Just follow me.” Gwen soothed until they reached a doorway which Merlin was all too familiar with. They stood before the wide door to Arthur’s chambers.

***

Merlin immediately began to shake his head.

“No, Gwen. You don’t understand...”

“I understand just fine.” Gwen said softly. “Go to him.”

“No, I can’t.” Merlin thought he was going to be sick, but not because of the curse this time. The thought of expressing his feelings to the one man he had pledged his life to protect… It was overwhelming. What if Arthur reacted badly? What if he got angry? Or worse, what if he laughed?

He knew he wasn’t ready for this, but the curse didn’t care. Merlin hacked another thick glob of blood into his hands, and felt a wave of defeat wash over him. It was life or death, and Merlin never was one to choose death so easily. He lifted his chin, squared his shoulders and confidently threw the door to the King’s chambers open.

There was a loud bang as the wooden door hit the stop, then rebounded and almost slapped Merlin in the face. Merlin stood dumbstruck as he looked into the room. Arthur was dressed and awake. He wore his usual loose red shirt, leather slacks and his cocky grin as he glared, blurry eyed, out his window at the city below. His face was scrunched up as he worked through the pain of his hangover to study the bustling city.

He was not alone. By his side stood Gaius and Gawain. Gwen entered the room behind Merlin and shut the door firmly behind them.

“What’s happening… Arthur?” Merlin approached the King, his mind foggy from the effects of the curse.

“Thanks for finally showing up, Merlin.” Arthur exclaimed, still cranky from his night of drinking. “Gaius said you were collecting my hangover cure. You certainly took your time.”

“I… ah… I…”

“Well, give it here, would you?” Arthur grunted and snatched the bottle from Merlin’s grasp. He felt an electric current jolt from his fingertips to his toes at the slight brush of Arthur’s hand against his. Merlin didn’t understand. What were they all doing here?

Merlin found himself following the King as if in a trance. Arthur chugged the small vial of blue liquid in one gulp, then grimaced at the strong aftertaste. When he looked up, Merlin was inches from his nose. He jolted back slightly, an arrogant smile on his face.

“Do you have something to say, Merlin?”

“You are the bravest, strongest, most noble man I have ever known. You will forge greatness in Camelot and will be remembered forever kindly in the eyes of men.” As Merlin spoke, Arthur’s cheeky grin drained away and was replaced with an intense, blue-eyed stare. Merlin’s heart felt like it would break free of his ribcage and flutter off like a hummingbird. “You are the most important person in my life.” Merlin coughed and spluttered, little droplets of blood staining Arthur’s already red shirt. His arms reached to pull Arthur closer. “And I… I…”

“Stop.” Arthur commanded. Merlin’s jaw locked shut and he groaned as pain enveloped his entire being. He doubled over, clutching at his chest. It felt like his ribcage had begun to curl inwards against his organs. He was in agony. In too much pain to scream, he collapsed at Arthur’s feet.

“Sire, you must act quickly.” Merlin heard Gaius say in his always serious monotone.

“Give me the antidote, Gwen.” Arthur commanded, his voice strained. A short time later, Arthur knelt down beside Merlin, who was frozen in a ball of agony.

“Merlin, you must drink this.” Merlin couldn’t respond. He could barely move. “Merlin!” Arthur’s command was pointless. Merlin was locked in a shell of pain and nothing could break him free. Nothing except three simple words…

“Get out, all of you.”

“Sire.”

“Now!” There was the sound of hurried footsteps and a door slamming, then silence.

“I’m sorry, Merlin.” Arthur sighed deeply, but Merlin was too far gone to hear the King’s whispered words.

Merlin groaned when he felt Arthur’s strong hands on his jaw. He struggled, kicking at the King, but Arthur was a trained weapon and managed to overpower the wiry warlock easily. Arthur squeezed the pressure point along Merlin’s jaw, forcing his lips to open to give Arthur the chance to pour the liquid antidote down Merlin’s throat.

Merlin convulsed, his head thrashing from side to side. The potion stank of fish and left a tingly, burning sensation behind as the slimy liquid dribbled along his tongue and down his chin. It was unpleasant, but he managed to swallow enough for the curse to be broken. The relief was immediate, but the sharp taste of blood combined with herbs made Merlin’s nose crinkle in disgust.

Slowly, as the sensations of impending death abated, Merlin sat upright. He stared blankly at his bloodstained hands, unable to meet the King’s gaze.

“How do you feel?” Arthur asked, and Merlin was torn between laughing and crying. That was one hell of a loaded question. He felt like himself again, but with his heart shattered into a million pieces. Arthur hadn’t said ‘I love you’. Instead, he had manhandled him into swallowing the potion. Somehow, that was worse than if he had just laughed in his face.

“Alive.” Merlin said simply as he climbed to his feet. Arthur caught him when he wobbled on his unsteady legs, his hands large and warm against Merlin’s shoulders. Their chests brushed briefly, and both jolted away. “I should go.”

“Yes.” Arthur said, and Merlin had to bite back tears. He nodded and left as quickly as his shaking legs could carry him.

***

The moment Merlin emerged from the King’s chambers Gaius, Gawain and Gwen were on him.

“Are you okay?” Gwen asked, her hands carefully outstretched as if wanting to comfort him, but not quite sure how.

“I’m fine.” Merlin said, to which Gaius raised an eyebrow. Never in the history of mankind has anyone said ‘I’m fine’ and that been the complete truth. “What happened to me?”

“You were cursed with a rather basic love spell, though I have no idea how.” Gaius explained. “The curse compelled you to express your feelings for the people you love. If your feelings were not reciprocated, you would die a slow, painful death.”

Merlin managed a smirk. Of course, he had the worst luck.

“I recruited Gawain and Gwen to distract you while I made the antidote. I knew you would eventually try and reach Arthur, so I waited with the King for your arrival.” Gaius continued.

Merlin nodded sadly, Gaius knew him well. “He knew I was cursed.”

“Yes.” Gaius said, and Merlin felt sick all over again. He had never felt more ashamed. “I explained that you might say or do things which were unlike you, but that once you drank the antidote you would be okay.”

Suddenly, the gears in Merlin’s head began to race. “Hang on. Arthur didn’t know it was a love spell?”

Gaius shook his head, that sneaky, all-knowing grin creeping onto his wise old face.

“But that means…” Merlin threw the door to Arthur’s chambers open dramatically and stormed into the room. The King sat with his head in his hands at the end of the table, staring blankly at the plate of cold bacon and eggs. Gaius closed the door behind Merlin with a knowing smile.

“Arthur, you clotpole!”

“You can’t talk to me like that, Merlin.” Arthur said, not daring to look up from his now cold breakfast.

“I can say whatever I want. I was cursed because of you, you dollophead! I was half a second away from telling you that I… You didn’t eat anything off that plate, did you?” Merlin’s sentence split in half. Of course. The curse had to have been attached to the plate, Merlin realised. If Arthur had eaten off the plate, then he would be compelled to express his deepest feelings to the people he cared about. Now, wouldn’t that be interesting?

“No.” Arthur said, his head in his hands. “Though now that you mention it, a slice of bacon would be nice.”

Merlin watched in mild horror as Arthur lifted a handful bacon from the cursed plate to his mouth as if in slow motion. Merlin seriously considered letting the King consume the curse. He certainly deserved it.

At the last moment, Merlin threw himself at Arthur, using his whole body to tackle the King. They tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

“Merlin! What do you think you are doing?” Arthur cried, struggling to untangle himself from his manservants long, lean arms. Their bodies brushed and Merlin bit back a groan. He had been starved of the human touch for too long. 

“The plate is cursed. If you eat anything off it you will have to tell the people you care about that you love them, and if they don’t love you back you die.”

“What a stupid curse.” Arthur said. “Why would anyone want to hit you with something like that? Oh.”

“Oh?” Merlin prompted. He was surprised when Arthur blushed.   

“Last night I was with this guy. I may have… forgotten his name… Called him someone else. He said I would soon know the pain of a broken heart.”

Merlin didn’t know how to respond, especially while he and Arthur were lying, pressed flush together from ankle to chest on the cold, hard ground. He should have untangled himself and respected the King’s personal space. Instead, he began to laugh.

“It’s not funny, Merlin! You could have died because of me.” Arthur said, rolling so that he wasn’t crushing the young warlock. He laid on his back with his hands pressed over his eyes. The remnants of his hangover remained, regardless of Gaius’ potion. 

“What did you call him?” Merlin chuckled, kneeling above the King. “Lancelot?”

“No.”

“Ooh, was it Gawain?” Merlin was laughing uproariously now, unable to prevent himself from shaking, his hands balanced against Arthur’s chest. The laughter helped him forget his broken heart. Merlin didn’t realise he was practically straddling the King.

“What, NO!”

“It wasn’t Gaius, was it?”

“Merlin.” Arthur huffed.

“What?”

“No, I… I called her Merlin.”

Merlin stared blankly down at Arthur, suddenly very aware of the proximity of their bodies. Merlin had his knees on either side of Arthur’s narrow hips, their legs tangled together. Inches separated their hips. Suddenly, Merlin felt a jolt run through his body. Every accidental brush against the other man felt like a caress.

“Why would you do that?”

“Because… Because…” Arthur struggled to find the words, but the King’s expressive blue eyes told Merlin all he needed to know. Merlin leaned forward until his elbows touched the ground on either side of Arthur’s head. Their breath mingled and their noses almost touched. Arthur sucked in a surprised breath and bit the inside of his lip. He had to remind himself that he wasn’t dreaming. This was real, and he didn’t want to screw it up.

“I…” Arthur began, but Merlin’s urgent lips crashed down on Arthur’s before he could complete his sentence. For a moment, Arthur was too stunned to respond. After years of pent-up feelings and hidden emotions, his fantasy was becoming a reality. It didn’t take long for him to return Merlin’s kiss with all the passion and love he had been supressing for five long years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the inconvenient love spell. Can be read as a standalone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. 
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains explicit sexual content.

“Are you sure you didn’t eat any food off that cursed plate?” Merlin asked between kisses.

“No. Don’t stop.” Arthur demanded, barely comprehending his manservant’s words as Merlin began kissing along his jaw and down his neck. Arthur jolted and gasped in surprise, lust heightening his senses when the smaller man bit down on a sensitive patch of skin. He couldn’t stop himself from rocking his hips, desperately seeking the friction which Merlin continued to deny him.

“Damnit, Merlin.” The King said. He was losing control, and Merlin thoroughly enjoyed watching the result of his sweet, agonising torture.

Merlin ran his hands beneath Arthur’s red shirt and up his chest, his thumbs lightly teasing past his nipples as he dragged the shirt over his head. Merlin tossed the red material carelessly on the stone floor and leaned in for another kiss. He was surprised when Arthur gripped Merlin by the shoulders and pushed him back.

Teasingly, Merlin tightened his knees and rocked slightly against Arthur’s growing erection.

“Merlinnnnnn.” Arthur lost the capacity for speech, his entire body tightening, then falling limp when Merlin rocked again… and again. “Stop!”

Merlin froze, his eyes focused on Arthur’s flushed face and full lips. This was all still so new, and Merlin was terrified Arthur would come to his senses and realise that this was a mistake.

“Yes?” Merlin asked, even though he was afraid of the answer.

“I’m not doing this.” Arthur huffed, his chest heaving as he pushed his overgrown blonde hair out of his eyes. A familiar pain shot through Merlin’s heart. He nodded sadly, he should have known this was just a fantasy. They could never actually have… “I’m not doing this on the floor beside a perfectly good bed.” Arthur continued.

Merlin’s face lit up. A strangled laughed escaped the two men as they struggled to their feet. Now, standing opposite each other, Merlin couldn’t help but think they were an unlikely couple. Merlin was secretly a warlock. Arthur was the King of a Kingdom sworn against the use of magic. Merlin was a servant. Arthur was royalty. Merlin was scrawny and awkward. Arthur was strong and powerful and full of confidence. And yet, neither could deny the chemistry between them.

Slowly, a cheeky grin grew on Merlin’s face.

“What are you smiling about?”

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” Merlin said, his voice pitched low. He moved towards Arthur, watching in fascination as his blue eyes disappeared behind his wide blown pupils. There was so much potential between the two of them, it made Merlin dizzy just thinking about it. “And now I finally have my chance.”

They were almost touching. Merlin’s breath fanned Arthur’s face as he brushed past. Arthur shuddered when Merlin’s rough peasant garb brushed against his bare chest, then frowned when Merlin continued past him. He paused beside the bed, meeting the King’s intense stare as he kicked off his boots, threw off his coat and untied the red scarf around his throat. Arthur thought he looked almost indecent without his scarf, and felt another surge of lust burn through him.

He thought he understood, until Merlin launched himself onto Arthur’s luxurious bed and began rolling around with his arms and legs outstretched, laughing like a lunatic the entire time. His actions were in stark contrast to his sensual behaviour moments earlier.

“What are you doing?” Arthur questioned, his body torn between arousal and amusement. Perhaps the curse was still having an impact on his mental faculties. Should he call Gaius?

Merlin paused, lying on his side with his head held by his right hand. He still wore his brown leather pants and his undershirt was untied and loose around his neck and chest. A few dark hairs peeked out the top of the shirt and were in stark contrast to his pale Irish skin. Merlin’s hair was always a mess, but Arthur couldn’t remember seeing his manservant ever look quite so… ravished. He liked it. “Do you have any idea how many times I’ve made this bed?”

Arthur shook his head as he approached the bed and kicked his boots off beside Merlin’s. The man before him was unfairly sexy. Arthur’s hands itched to grab hold of Merlin. There were so many places he wanted to touch and taste and…

“Hundreds. I make the bed every day, and every day I imagine what it would be like to mess up the sheets.”

“Well, you finally have your chance.” Arthur said as he crawled up the bed towards Merlin. He was unashamed of his one track mind. “I might even help you.”

Merlin laughed, his cheekiness replaced with passion as Arthur crawled on top of him. He had one knee on either side of Merlin’s hips and his hands sat beside his head.

Arthur took his time to study the man beneath him. His face was flushed and his lips were swollen from kisses. His hair was always messy, but it looked ridiculously mussed and Arthur couldn’t stop himself from running his fingers through its length. His fist closed around the thick hair at the base of Merlin’s neck and tugged slightly as he brought their lips together.

Their second kiss felt less urgent. Both wanted to take their time exploring the possibilities which could erupt between them. Their lips slid together effortlessly, the simmer of lust just below the surface as they tasted each other. Arthur slid his tongue past Merlin’s lips and gasped when Merlin gripped his shoulders and pulled until he collided with his body.

“I’ll crush you.” Arthur said. He was half joking, but was also aware that he was significantly larger than the other man. Merlin shook his head.

“I like feeling your weight on me.” Merlin said, then proved it by running his hands down Arthur’s shoulders to his hips and rocking upwards. They both groaned as the friction they both desired was finally realised.

“Shit, Merlin.” Arthur bit back a moan, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his manservant rocked his hips. Suddenly, neither man wanted to take their time. Arthur decided that Merlin was wearing far too much clothing, and pulled back just enough to begin tugging Merlin’s scratchy brown shirt over his head. He exposed a long line of pale, toned skin peppered with dark chest hair. He took a moment to appreciate his lean, lithe body before he gripped Merlin with strong hands at the waist and dropped his mouth to Merlin’s right nipple.

The sound Merlin made was positively indecent. It was something Arthur had only heard inside brothels, and it went straight to Arthur’s groin. Merlin’s movements became erratic as he desperately ran his hands along every inch of bare skin he could find. He tried to pull Arthur back up for a kiss, but he was relentless and he moved across to the other nipple, his teeth lightly scraping against the sensitive skin.

Merlin was frantic, and raised his hands up to grip Arthur’s hair and caress his face. He couldn’t control the consistent rocking of his hips, but pressed against nothing but air as Arthur thoroughly explored his chest. Gods, he wanted more. So much more.

“Arthur, please.” Merlin begged, only encouraging Arthur to run his tongue over the sensitive pink flesh, then continue lower. He kissed over Merlin’s taut belly, just past his belly button, while Merlin tried to keep his traitorous hips from thrusting forwards. He was desperate for friction.

Arthur’s clever fingers ran teasingly below his belt before he began to unbuckle his pants. Arthur freed Merlin’s erection in seconds and Merlin barely had a chance to prepare himself before a hot mouth was wrapped around his cock.

Merlin cried out, his hands reaching forwards to grab Arthur’s head. Arthur was too quick and gripped Merlin’s reaching hands and pinned them behind his manservants back.

“Arthur.” Merlin’s words were slurred. He moaned when Arthur pulled off, only to lick slowly along the underside of his cock. Gods, it was too much and not enough all at once. Merlin panted, his entire body was full of energy which was building and building towards release. He was so close. So damn close. Arthur ran his tongue around the head of his cock once… twice… then pulled off with a soft pop.

“A- Arthur.” Merlin didn’t want to beg, but he didn’t know what else to do. He rocked his hips forwards and desperately tried to free his hands. He was right on the edge, so close it hurt. But Arthur denied him.

“Not yet.” Arthur whispered. The sensation of his breath on Merlin’s skin was almost enough to push him over.

“Please.”

“Not… yet…” Arthur repeated as he slowly crawled back up Merlin’s chest, licking his way to his soft, willing mouth. Their lips crashed together in a battle for power. Merlin knew what he wanted, but Arthur was too strong and too controlled to let him have it. Merlin’s hands remained pinned behind his back, Arthur using only one arm to keep him in place as they kissed and thrust against each other. The warlock knew he had to take Arthur by surprise if he was going to free his hands and take what he wanted.

Arthur, seeing the challenge in Merlin’s eyes, used his free hand to reach into Merlin’s pants and begin long, agonisingly slow strokes along his penis.

“Uuunnnnnnghhh.” Merlin was beyond speech. Arthur positioned himself slightly to the side, his eyes taking in every detail before him. He watched Merlin’s blissed out face as he gasped and groaned. Sweat formed along his forehead, dripped down his neck and along his toned chest. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the pre-cum dripping from Merlin’s cock, making his hand slick and slippery. Arthur placed one thigh over Merlin’s and began to thrust slightly against his hip to take his own pleasure. He was building up a nice rhythm when something altogether unexpected made him freeze.

“Merlin, how are you...” Arthur gasped when suddenly he felt a large, warm hand around the length of his penis. He checked his hold on Merlin’s wrists, confirmed that they remained trapped behind his back, and frowned. All thought drained from his brain when the hand began to move. It was a mocking mirror to what Arthur had been tormenting Merlin with only moments earlier. The invisible hand was slick and warm and felt oh so good against his sensitive skin. He almost shouted when the hand was replaced with a warm, inviting mouth.

Merlin, frustrated beyond belief and desperate for his release, felt triumph rush through him when Arthur freed his trapped wrists. Immediately, the young warlock allowed his hands to race up and grip Arthur’s blonde hair. He pulled the man in for a bruising kiss, his tongue licking into Arthur’s mouth to taste everything he could ever want. Arthur moaned when Merlin’s invisible mouth swallowed around the head of his cock.

Merlin pulled back slightly and smiled. He allowed his mind to race with possibilities as he planned the many ways he could enhance their sexual experiences with his magic. Arthur, who had been leaning to Merlin’s right, had rolled onto his back and gasped desperately for breath. The warlock took his chance to straddle the King and began to run his mouth and hands over every inch of bare skin available. Meanwhile, the invisible mouth continued to work its, ahem, magic. Arthur was a limp, begging mess.

“Merlin. Merlin. Merlin.” Arthur chanted, his hips rocking to the rhythm Merlin set. Suddenly, Merlin allowed his magic to fizzle away. Arthur had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from begging.

Merlin couldn’t believe what he had just done. In a moment of pure selfishness, he had revealed his greatest secret. He didn’t know what to do. His higher brain function was somewhat impaired. It didn’t help matters when Arthur reached over and caressed the skin of Merlin’s inner thigh.

“Merlin, please don’t stop.”

“I… I used my magic.”

“Yes.” Arthur said simply.

“I thought you were against the use of magic.”

“Don’t be an idiot, Merlin. I trust you. Besides, if I was going to have you arrested for sorcery I’d have done it months ago.”

Merlin was speechless. Arthur already knew, and he didn’t care. Merlin stared blankly at the King for a full ten seconds, his mouth agape.

“Wipe that dumb look off your face, Merlin.” The words should have been harsh, but they were delivered with kindness and seemed to caress Merlin’s soul. Love bubbled over into his chest. It motivated Merlin to make this moment all the more pleasurable for the King who never ceased to amaze him.

Merlin shifted to align their hips and took a moment to study Arthur’ panting, wrecked form. His sandy blonde hair was sticking up in all directions. His face was flushed and a light sheen of sweat covered his broad chest. Merlin met the King’s intense stare and a small, crooked smile grew on his bright young face. Then, he gently grabbed both their cocks in his hand and began to move.

Both men groaned as their sweaty, slick cocks slid together in a timeless dance of passion and love.

“Yes.” Merlin gasped, and was surprised when he felt Arthur’s cock jerk in his hand. For a moment, he thought he had come, but when he looked down he realised something even better. It seemed the sound of Merlin’s voice added significantly to Arthur’s arousal. Arthur was writhing and shaking beneath him, his hands fisting in the silk bedsheets as he desperately sought the release he had been waiting for.

“Do you like to hear my voice?” Arthur nodded, his eyes shut tightly as his entire body become tense. He was so close to that blissful edge that it bordered on pain.

“Good. Because you talk too much. It’s time for you to listen.” Merlin rocked their cocks together, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Gah, it felt so good. It took all of his self-control not to simply take what he wanted.

“I’m in control now. I love watching you. You look so desperate. You want to come so badly.” Merlin ran his fingernails over Arthur’s chest and nipples. Arthur whimpered.

“Oh, I like that sound. Let’s see if I can make you do it again.” Merlin repeated the action, this time taking his time to really tease those sensitive nubs. Arthur’s back arched off the bed, taking Merlin with him and causing their erections to press more firmly together. That almost did it for Merlin.

“Shit, Arthur. You are so hot like this.” Merlin said, leaning forwards to press his mouth against Arthur’s neck and place kisses along his jaw. He lined up their bodies so that Merlin was flush with Arthur’s chest. One hand was in his hair, and the other gripped Arthur’s waist. He rocked their hips together, and Arthur made that keening whine which made Merlin feel hot all over.

“I want to hear you cry my name.” Merlin punctuated those words with two rolling thrusts of his hips. Arthur, impatient and needy, grabbed Merlin’s waist and began grinding their erections together.

Merlin felt his orgasm sneak up on him. It was too much, too fast. He rode out his orgasm with his face hidden in the comforting warmth of Arthur’s neck.

The gasping sound which Merlin made was enough on its own to bring Arthur to completion, and he followed his lover into bliss.

Gasping and sweaty, but thoroughly pleased with themselves, suddenly neither man felt that the love potion was all that inconvenient any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm always happy to hear from you so don't hold back any comments or thoughts. :) 
> 
> I wrote this - my first attempt at smut - over a long weekend when I should have been working on my uni assignments. 
> 
> *blushes*


End file.
